custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ringa
Ringa was a Toa of Water and botanist who lived on Nynrah. She protected the island from potential threats until she was killed during the Brotherhood of Makuta's attack on the Nynrah Ghosts. History Early History Ringa was created as a Ga-Matoran and assisted with the creation of the Matoran Universe like many of her species. Due to a glitch of unknown origin, she was given the ability to feel romantic attraction, however, she did not pay any attention to this attribute until much later. After the construction of the universe was complete, Ringa settled on an unknown island in a village of other Ga-Matoran, where she learned about plants from several Bo-Matoran in order to become a botanist. She later immigrated to Nynrah after hearing about the island from a foreign trader, who was talking about a revered group of Fe-Matoran crafters known as the Nynrah Ghosts. Life on Nynrah On Nynrah, Ringa continued her studies in botany and successfully documented and/or described all of the island's sparse plantlife. Believing that there was not enough vegetation on the island, she became a self-taught plant breeder and bred several species of fruit-bearing plants. One of these fruits, which was apparently red and had been named after her, became popular on the island and on other islands the Nynrah Ghosts commonly associated with, namely Xia. Following this fame, Ringa received enough widgets to fund imports of exotic plants from other islands so that she could learn more about them. Following a failed experiment which resulted in the mutation of "Phantom", the Nynrah Ghosts planned and announced to the rest of the island an experiment which would turn a maximum of three Matoran into Toa via an artificially created Suva. Believing that she would be able to use Water powers to help her in working with plants, Ringa volunteered and was successfully transformed into a Toa of Water. She assisted the two other new Toa, Toa of Sonics Tesudin and a female Toa of Light, in defending the island from any potential threats. As she and Tesudin worked together, they discovered that they had romantic feelings for each other, and they soon entered into a relationship. The Brotherhood Attacks When the Brotherhood of Makuta gave a group of Nynrah Ghosts the task of creating artificial Bohrok, the Ghosts decided to sabotage their creations due to the Brotherhood's corruption. Angered by this, the Brotherhood led an assault on the island to destroy this group of Ghosts and eliminate others who they believed may have had a hand in sabotage. During this attack, Tetradon and Pretadix invaded the part of the island which Ringa and Tesudin were patrolling. Tetradon killed Ringa but spared Tesudin, who was traumatized by the act, and left the island when the attack was over. Legacy Following her death, Tesudin would form a grudge against Tetradon and sought revenge against him. The two Brotherhood associates would utilize Ringa's death to manipulate Tesudin and control his actions as a nomad. Later, during the two's meeting on Powai Nui, Tetradon brought up Ringa in order to induce guilt in the Toa of Sonics. Hysterix used a similar tactic in another fight against the Toa of Sonics, rendering himself able to poison him fatally. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ga-Matoran, Ringa had dormant powers over the Element of Water, which manifested as better maneuverability while swimming and larger lung capacity. When she became a Toa, she gained the ability to fully control the Element. She wore a Great Kanohi Miru, the Mask of Levitation, which allowed her to glide and float through the air and descend slowly. She possessed a blade, which Tesudin kept after her death and chose to be buried with. Personality and Traits According to Tesudin, Ringa had a "saucy" personality and was always determined to accomplish something. She also believed in following the Toa Code and she refused to kill others. Appearances * Against the Storm/Volume III - Mentioned * Against the Storm/Volume V - Mentioned * Against the Storm/Volume VI - Mentioned Trivia * Max the paranoid android assisted in deciding her mask. * She was named after ringo (林檎), the Japanese word for apple. This, along with her history as a botanist, was chosen by Cap to coincide with Tesudin's usage of a bow and arrows by alluding to the feat of shooting an apple off of one's head with a bow or crossbow. This feat, which has been depicted multiple times throughout folklore, has come to be associated with resistance against tyranny. * In an original version of Against the Storm/Volume VI, Ringa was revealed to have been a shapeshifter hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to manipulate Tesudin. This was meant to tie into a future story, which heavily involved a race of shapeshifting beings known as "Pretenders". After Cap decided to remove the Pretenders, however, he initially left Ringa as a shapeshifter before eventually retconning her to a normal Toa of Water manipulated by Tetradon and Pretadix. Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Toa Category:Matoran